Sapphire's expedition
by Sappy
Summary: The story of a young boy who travels all over the world with his Pokemon, winning as well as loosing. Please R
1. Lets Begin

Sapphire is a normal pokemon trainer in the Jhoto reigon, longing to be a pokemon master and travel through all the reigons.

"Wake up Honey!" called his Mum.

"Wha!" said Sapphire falliing out of bed onto his jet black hair.

"Sapphire, I got you some clothes to tak on your journeys!" his Mum told him while she walked into the bedroom.

"Mum, the last time you..." sapphire was interupted his Mum showed him clothes that he thought were wonderful. Orange top and black short. "Mum, I take back that comment I just gave you they're brill!" Sapphire was a bit taller than normal 12 year old, he had wonerful Sapphire eyes.Most people thought Sapphire was a girls name but his parents couldn't think of a name for a boy so they stuck with what they would of called a girl. Sapphire rushed downstairs when he was dressed. He gobbled down his breakfast and said goodbye. He then went, his Mum crying. Sapphire then headed to Professor Elm's house.

Inside Professor Elm's lab was millions of machines. He searched everywhere but couldn't find anyone. He turned around a corner then a red haired boy stood in front.

"Hmph. You caught me. My name is Luke and you are?" the boy asked.

"I'm Sapphire, why have you got that pokeball in your hand?" Sapphire replied pointing to the pokeball in Luke's hand.

"Stealing it go, Chickorita!" Luke released the pokeball and out came chickorita. "See. You can't stop me you're new aren't you?"

"Uh..." Sapphire mumbled. He Paused. Sapphire took a dive and took the pokeball in the middle of the table. "Go!" Then out of the pokeball appeared a Totodile.

"It won't obey you now Chickorita tackle!" Luke ordered. Totodile dodged the the tackle. Before Sapphire could order Totodile to do somthing a lightning bolt was shot at Chickorita. Luke took Chickorita and ran out.

A shaddow was stood under the one of the machines. The figure then came out of the shaddow.

"Hi, I'm Richie" The boy said. "And this is Spark" He said pointing at the Pickachu on his shoulder, that had probably done the thunder bolt that had saved him.

"I'm Sapphire, this Totodile isn't mine. I'm here to pick up my first Pokemon.

"I think the Totodile likes you" Richie commented.

"I might pick him I'm not sure" Sapphire replied. The door burst open with 2 officers and Professor Elm.

"Put you're hands up your under arest!" All 3 of them called.

"No, no this boy with red hair broke in then Sapphire caught him in the act!" explained Richie.

"Did you get his name?" asked one of the officers.

"Yeah. His name was Luke" Sapphire replied.

"Sorry Sapphire would you like a Pokemon we have Cynadquil, Totodile, I see you've found...and we also..." Professor Elm paused when he saw there was no Chickorita. "Sorry Sapphire you'll have to pick out of Totodile and Cyndaquil"

"I think I'll pick Totodile" replied Sapphire, winking at Richie.

"Sapphire, could you do me a favour and drop off this package at Mr. Pokemon's house please?" Professor Elm asked.

"Sure" Sapphire replied.

"Sapphire, I'm heading to Violet city, so do you mind if I travel with you, I've already done that gym I just want to visit Bellsprout tower" Richie asked.

"Cool, Ok bye guys we'll see you soon" Sapphire said leaving with Richie and his new friends, Totodile.


	2. Spinned up by Spinorak

So Sapphire with his new friend Richie set off their journey but what they see is not expected.

"So Richie,How long have you been with Sparky" asked Sapphire.

"Surprisingly 1 year I'm 13" replied Richie. "yeah Sparky was my first ever Pokemon"

"Why didn't you have Totodile or any of the other Starters?" asked Sapphire.

"I went to the lab and Professor Elm said that he didn't have any left. He heard a boy from pallet town got a Pikachu for his starter. Professor Elm gave me Sparky then" replied Richie.

"Hey what's that" said sapphire pointing at a small bug that looked like a Spider.

"it's a Spinarak got a problem!" said a voice that sounded like a girls. Out of the bushes came out a 12 year old girl who seemed to be the owner of the Spinarak.Richie who was stunned finally blurted out.

"But...you're a girl I thought girls hated bug pokemon especaily Spinaraks!" The girl shook her head.

"Nope. Not all girls do." The girl replied. She bent down and the Spinarak climbed up her arm. "I'm Bleach and you are?"

"I'm Sapphire and this is Richie" replied sapphire, who noticed Richie couldn't stop staring at Bleach. Bleach was wearing a blue vest top with jeans."Hello, Richie say somthin!g" said Sapphire waving his arm in Richies face.

"Huh? Oh yeah hi" said Richie finally coming to his senses.

"Well! You're new aren't you?" Bleach asked pointing at Sapphire. Sapphire nodded. "Well then! I challenge you to a battle!"

"Sure my first one I'm going to win!" challenged Sapphire. Sapphire sent out Totodile then Bleach sent out her Spinarak.

"Since you're new you go first" Bleach told Sapphire.

"Totodile Scratch!" Sapphire ordered.

"Spinarak string shot on that tree!" Comanded Bleach. Spinarak shot out web and used it as a grappling hook and missed Tototdile's attack. "Now Spinarak Poison sting!" A needle was shot at Totodile and Totodile was shot into a bush.

"Water gun on that branch!" Sapphire ordered. Totodile shot water at the branch and it started to break. Then the branch broke.

"Spinarak quickly string shot on that branch!" ordered Bleach. Spinarak tried but wasn't quick enough, it fell down with the branch. All 3 of them rushed towards Spinarak."You done good Sapphire, you won fair and square, lets go back to my house and we'll heal Spinarak and Totodile"

"This is my small house" said Bleach, holding the door so they could go in. "Have you guys heard of Team rocket?" Bleach asked, while they were sitting down on the table.

"Yeah. I have they disapeared last month, rumours are they are here in Jhoto" Richie replied.

"Who?" asked Sapphire.

"Team Rocket. They're a bunch of crinimals who like to steal Pokemon" explained Bleach.

"There here in Jhoto then. Scary" said Sapphire.

"So Bleach do you have any other Pokemon?" asked Richie.

"We have a pet Poocheyena from Hoenn but except from Spinarak that's it" replied Bleach.

Meanwhile...

"Team Rocket's Blasting off again!" said Cassidy and Butch. They had just be blasted off again by Ash,Misty and Brock.

"Hey Bill we've really got to get an easier Target" cassidy told Butch.

"It's Butch not bill! Anyway yeah like a new trainer, where are we?" asked Butch.

"Oh Bob, we're in Jhoto, near New Bark town" replied Cassidy.

"It is Butch! Well look at that house there's probably millions of good Pokemon there!" yelled Butch, pointing at Bleach's house.

"Hey Butch, shut up they'll here you we've got to get Basooka's!" Cackled Cassidy.

"It is Butch! hey you said it. Well that's a bit over the top why not use our Pokemon the Boss gave us!" asked Butch.

"Na! Raticate is so old. we're in jhoto we need those type of Pokemon." argued cassidy. "And don't think of using your stupid drowsee it is the reason we came falling from the sky!"

"Ok,ok we'll have to catch that wierd bug thingy!" yelled Butch Pointing at a wild Spinarak.

"Well that's a Spinarak but it can envolve into a Ariados so lets catch it go Raticate! Hyper fang!" Cassidy ordered. Out of a pokeball appeared a Raticate and it then used hyper fang on the Spinarak.

"Go Pokeball!" yelled Butch throwing an empty pokeball. The Pokeball got the Spinarak in it wobbled once,twice then stopped.

Back in Bleach's house...

"I'm boiling lets go outside" complained Sapphire. They all went outside but before they could do anything Butch and Cassidy stood in front of the door way, with Spinarak.

"Surrender! and die!" said Cassidy

"Or loose with not even an eye" yelled butch.

"This isn't are normal motto"

"And you haven't won the lotto"

"Now don't waste time"

"Because Butch can't Rhyme"

"Cassidy"

"Bill...no Butch!"

"To beat you at your game"

"Oh i give up Rhymings a pain!"

"It's Cassidy and Ben!" Richie exclaimed.

"Kid it's Butch no ben!" argued Butch.

"Who are theese wierdo's?" asked Sapphire.

"They're from team rocket you can tell by the red "R" on their top" Bleach and Richie both explained.

"Put your hands up we have a lethal weapon!" yelled Butch, pointing at their Spinarak.

"They're idiots!" Sapphire commented.

"String shot!" ordered, Butch. Out of the Spinarak's mouth came a web that lasooed around them and then tied them up. "Now where are you're Pokemon!"

"Maybe their not idiots but..." said Sapphire. Sapphire managed to get a pokeball out and released Totodile. "Totodile! water gun!" Totodile then squirted water at Team Rocket then they ere sent flying.

"Team Rocket's Blasted off again!" they yelled as they were sent flying. Totodile then bit the web open and they were free.

"Bye!" called Bleach as they both walked off to continue their journeys.


	3. Diving into battle

After confronting a new friend Richie and Sapphire continued their journey to Mr. Pokemons house, but their first drop off contains one unexpected surprise.

"I'm boiling" complained Sapphire, wiping sweat off his forehead. It was a very sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. "Totodile squirt me will you?" Totodile squirted Water at Sapphire that got him drenched, once again.

"Sapphire, if you can't survive this heat you won't be able to make it to Hoenn there's a volcano there." Richie explained, with Sparky trodiging along beside him. "You've done 1 and a half battle so far, one from Luke and one from Bleach"

"I won against Luke!" Sapphire told Richie. Richie shook his head.

"Sparky shot a thunderbolt in the middle of the battle, you'll be in jail if it wasn't for me." Richie argued. Sapphire gave up, it was True, Richie had saved him in his battle against Luke. "Then again you used a good strategy against Spinarak."

"Well I want to challenge Luke to a re-match, no one should steal Pokemon!" Sapphire told Richie.

"Maybe. But he's got an advantage. Grass types are strong against Water. You should get more Pokemon" Richie explained. "Oh yeah, here a present your first Pokeball, you can buy some more in Cherrygrove" Richie handed Sapphire a pokeball.

"Thanks. Where's Cherrygrove?" Sapphire asked.

"There, in front of you" relpied Richie. Sapphire had been so eager to be Luke in his next match he didn't even look where he was going.

They both enterd the crowded city of Cherrygrove.

"It's packed!" excalimed Sapphire.

"I know, here some kid traded my caterpie for a charmander." explained Richie. "It's Charmeleon now"

"Richie, do you think there's someone I could battle here I really need to train hard" asked Sapphire, still thinking about his tie with Luke.

"Sapphire, it was a tie you'll meet him again and when you do you'll win" explained Richie.

They both explored the city and Richie explained what all the building were. They then exited from the Pokemon center when they suddenly saw Luke.

"Hey, You!" yelled Sapphire, wanting a re-match. "I want a re-match!"

"Hmph." mumbled Luke."It's Sapphire the snitch, if it's a re-match you want it's a re-math you'll get! Go Chickorita!" Sapphire sent out Totodile.

"I'll begain Chickorita tackle!" ordered Luke. Chickorita charged at Totodile and pushed him into the nearby river.

"Totodile can't swim in that the currnets too strong he's going to go offcourse!" shouted Richie. As soon as Sapphire hear Richie say that he dived into the river and swam himself to save Totodile. "He's crazy" muttered Richie. Sapphire swam and held Totodile then threw him on land. Before he started to sink he managed to yell.

"Totodile water gun!" Sapphire then started to drown. Sapphire kept pulling himself up for air but he couldn't. It was hard for a human to swim in the current. Sapphire finally managed to swim up for air. Sapphire, with all his might, he kept swimming towards the land, to find Totodile cheering and Luke with Chickorita in his hands.

"Return Chickorita" Luke said. Chickorita was sent back in the pokeball. "You were lucky but we'll meet again!" Luke then ran off with Chickorita to the pokemon center.

They both went into the Pokemon center to heal Totodile and have a drink of lemonade.

"So Sapphire, you won your battle against Luke, but remember there are still many stronger trainers than you, one of them me." explained Richie.

"Sapphire, I know, but I am goiing to be a Pokemon master!" said.

They then both started heading toward Mr. Pokemon's house that was up ahead but before they could continue Sapphire had stopped to do Something.

"Cool! a ladybird!" excalimed Sapphire.

"Sapphire, it's a ledyba they're quite rare around theese parts though. They're normally on island 2 or 5." Richie commented.

"Go! Pokeball!" yelled Sapphire. Sapphire sent out the emprty pokeball Richie had gave him earlier and threwn it at the Ledyba.

"You're suppose to weaken it first!" explained Richie, annoyed. The Ledyba was forced into the Pokeball. Would it work? Coul Sapphire catch his second Pokemon? What would happen if it didn't work? Did it belong to someone already?

To be continued...


	4. Sapphire post deliveries

**Authors note: Hey guess what I hope you enjoyed the other chapters still no reviews! Any way I have a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not know any of the charecters except Sapphire himself.**

"Sapphire, do you really think that's going to work!" commented Richie. "I weaken them first!" The Pokeball kept wobbling. The tension was high but kept breaking by Richies yells at Sapphire. The pokeball then came to a hault. Would it break free? No it stayed still. Sapphire picked it up and yelled.

"I caught myself a Ledyba!"

"Sapphire, it isn't your Birthday" Richie sarcastically said. "Well Mr. Pokemon's house if just up this path. We could get there in about in hour if you don't play chase with Pokemon"

"Cool. So Richie I caught a Ledyba do you have one?" Sapphire asked, chuffed with having caught a Pokemon.

"I don't, I only have 5. They are Sparky,Zibbo or Charmelon, Happy my butterfree, Cruz my Pupitar" Rishie explained. "Hey this is the route that splits up to Violet and Mr. Pokemons House. Do you ming if I go?" asked Richie.

"No, I think I know how to battle now" said Sapphire.

"Well... here 4 pokeballs to make your Team well soon we'll battle again OK bye!" said Richie, handing over the pokeballs. They waved goodbye and sapphire set off to Mr.Pokemons House. Sapphire sent out Totodile and Ledyba, to follow him.

Sapphire then reached Mr. Pokemon's house. He rang on the bell and Mr. Pokemon let him in.

"So your Sapphire heh?" he said. Sapphire nodded. "Well Professor Elm said you had a parcel for me. Thanks" Sapphire had handed over the package whitch had been sealed tightly. He had never bothered to look at it. Mr Pokemon started to open the package. "Professor Oak we've got it!" he called. Mr. Pokemon then turned on Sapphire. "Thanks. There's someone I'd like you to meet he comes from Pallet town. Professor Oak then walked in.

"So your Sapphire. Hmm... You seem capable enough. Here a Pokedex" Professor Oak commented. Professor Oak took out a small red gadget and gave it to Sapphire. "Sapphire, that is a Pokedex, it is like a portable encyclopedia, but you have to record it by viewing millions of Pokemon. Tell me which Pokemon have you seen already and you have?"

"I've got a Totodile and a Ledyba. I've Seen a Pikachu, a stolen Chickorita..." replied Sapphire, who was interrupted by Professor Oak.

"Yes. Professor Elm told me that you and Richie caught him in act but he escaped.Anyway continue?"interrupted Professor Oak.

"...I also saw a Spinarak." finished Sapphire.

"May I say, that you've done a spledid job helping me with our reasearch. This is a Pokemon egg." explained Mr. Pokemon. "Now well done visit me if you ever have some rare unown item so thank you!"

Sapphire then headed for violet city, but then when he came out he saw 2 unfriendly faces, with a pikachu in a cage and one holding Richie tied up and gagged!


	5. Buzzes, Sploshes and Hostages

**Authors note;This is Chaprter 5 and still no reviews please review! It's also my first one!**

"Prepare for death"

"Name it Seth"

The two people looked at each other strangely. There was an "R" on their tops so they had to be Team rocket.

"To see our nice little capture"

"And out pikachu Captor!"

"Jessie"

"Aimes I mean James!"

"And meowth"

"You are the wierdest Team Rocket I've met and how'd you get that pussy cat to talk" asked Sapphire. Meowth then scratched Sapphire.

"It's Meowth and I'm a Pokemon!" yelled Meowth. Sapphire then turned to Jessie and James.

"Let Richie go!" ordered Sapphire.

"We can't do that go Arbok!" argued Jessie. Behind Sapphire appeared Mr Pokemon and Professor Oak.

"Go! Marshtomp!" yelled Mr. Pokemon and appeared Marshtomp. "Marshtomp! Hydor cannon!" Out of Marshtomps Mouth appeared a huge powerful plast of water and sent Arbok into the Trees.

"No you don't go! Wheezing smoke screen!" commanded James. Wheezing came out of his Pokeball and used Smokescreen. Everyone coughed while the smoke appeared. Finally the smoke disapeared and there was no sign of Team Rocket or Richie and Sparky.

"Marshtomp foresight!" ordered Mr. Pokemon.After a minute or two Marshtomp started to run and they all followed to where Marshtomp was taking them. They finally got to an old broken ware house where Team Rocket were. They crept inside and saw Richie tied to a chair gagged. Team Rocket were on a computer trying to contact Giavonni.

"Go Ledyba" whispered Sapphire. "be quiet and untie Richie" Ledyba did as it was told and crept behind Richie's chair and started to untie the ropes. Then Richie noticed and held on the cahir and silently moved to the ledge Sparky was on in a cage. Richie silentl unlocked it and pulled out sparky.

"Buzz!" Ledyba went back making Team Rocket heared. Team Rocket turned around and saw.

"RUN!" shouted Sapphire. Richie ran towards them and got out of the warehouse. Then smoke appeared and when it cleared appeared Team rocket.

"Give us back that Pikachu!" ordered James, charging towards Richie.

"Catch, Sapphire" yelled Richie, throwing Sparky over to Sapphire.

"Marshtomp use Hydro cannon!" ordered Mr. Pokemon and sent Team Rocket flying yelling.

"Team's Rockets blasting off again!"

They then went back to Mr. Pokemon house. Richie thanked them all for saving him and Sapphire, along with Richie went on to Violet city.


	6. The Dark cave Rave

**Authors note: I got some one read my other fanfics but no one reviewed theese anyway sadly I made this one...**

Sapphire and Richie continued their journey, but it was getting quite dark.

Should we rest Richie?" asked Sapphire.

"yeah, but it's cold outside let's go in that cave" replied Richie pointing to a cave. "Go Zibbo!" Chgarmeleon popped out of it's pokeball and they walked inside.

"Aah! What's that!" yelled Sapphire pointing to a Pokemon.

"it's a Zubat millions are here. Hey look at that Pokemon." referred Richie, pointing at a Dunsparce.

"Dun,Dun" went the Dunsparce. Sapphire checked it out on the Pokedex.

"Dunsparce is known as the Land snake Pokemon it's tail is like a drill it uses to dig holes in caves and deserts" went the Pokedex.

"Cool. I'm going to catch one!" exclaimed Sapphire.

"Sapphire, you think luck will be with you this time remember weaken it, anyway Dunsparce is quite a cool Pokemon, as it looks like" said Richie. "I wonder if it envolves"

"Go! Ledyba! use Tackle!" ordered Sapphire. Ledyba attacked a Dunsparce, but it dodged and used sandstorm.

"Get out the cave" called Richie struggling to get out the sand from his mouth. Richie ran out and noticed Sapphire was still in there. "He's so stuborn" Richie ran in. The sand storm had stopped. No Dunsparce to be seen, neither a Zubat. "Sapphire!" called Richie. He called once more. No reply.

"Richie" said a voice behind him. It was Sapphire. "I'm behind you"

"There you are" sighed Richie. "Did you get Dunsparce?"

"Unfortunatley not. You ruined our battle anyway let's go up this route" replied Sapphire.

"Sapphire to battle a gym leader you need 3 Pokemon and you've only got 3" explained Richie. "And Violet city is just over this road"

"So I have to catch a Pokemon!" said Sapphire stunned.

"yes" replied Richie. "I should of told you earlier"

"Doesn't matter now I'm not there yet" Sapphire said.

"Well... I thought of this a little while a Pokemon battle!" challenged Richie.

"I'm still waiting for a battle go! Ledyba!" said Sapphire.

"This is easy go Sparky thunderbolt!" ordered Richie. Sparky shot a thunderbolt at Ledyba, but missed.

"Ledyba, Now! tackle!" commandded Sapphire. Ledyba then charged up to sparky and missed. Ledyba accidently knocked the near by cave. "Wha!" Dunsparce came out all surrounding them.

"Sapphire, it's a swarm of Dunsparce we're stuck!" cried Richie.

"I'm not catching one of theese Ledya! tackle!" ledyba tackled but Dunsparce sent ledyba flying into the cave. Sapphire managed to push pass Dunsparce and ran to save Ledyba. It was too dark.

"Prepare for night"

"Let if fight"

"To capture theese buzzing creatures"

"They can have many adorable features"

"Jessie"

"Jamie no it's James"

"To get every pokemon in this cave"

"It's as buisy as a rave!"

"Meowth"

"You lot ledyba, where are you?" called Sapphire forgetting Richie was still outside. Suddenly a burst of flames was shot at the now seeable Team Rocket. Behind them was a huge flock of Zubats charging at Zibbo, with Richie behind him.

"Zibbo stop! don't hurt the Zubats!" orderd Richie. Sapphire found Ledyba lying on the floor. Sapphire returned Ledyba back to its pokeball then sent out Totodile.

"Sapphire don't hurt the Zubats!" demanded Richie.

"I'm not going to hurt I'm going to capture. Go! Totodile water gun!" Sapphire explained, as Totodile shot a blast of water getting the zubats angrier and charging. "Go! pokeball!" sapphire threw a pokeball at a zubat. Suddenly behind them a swarm of Dunsparce knocked them over.

"Now send out the net!" yelled James, sending out a net over the Zubat's and the one still trying to be caught in Sapphire's Pokeball. Dunsparce kept charging at Team Rocket. Team Rocket sent out another net over the dunsparce. sapphire got up and charged towards the Zubat's in the net.

"Sapphire, no!" Yelled Richie. Sapphire ignored him.Sapphire went on a grabbed the handle of the net ready to pull it off. Somthing wrapped around him like a vine, it was an arbok. An evil laugh was done by Jessie. It was her Arbok. Sapphire was helpless.


	7. The Windy Wars

**Authors note: Got 2 reviews. One bad one good. Well both of you... A Gym leader battle!**

Sapphire struggled to get free from Arbok. Sparky shot a thunder bolt at Arbok. Arbok dodged letting go of Sapphire. Sapphire grabbed off the net and realised he had caught the Zubat. Sparky shot a thunderbolt at Team Rocket blasting them out of the cave! Team Rocket had gone.

"Phew!" sighed Richie

"I got 3 Pokemon too" sapphire commented. They then found a spot to sleep.

In the morning they arrived at Violet city.

"There's Bellsprout tower" said Richie pointing out the place. "There's the gym"

They both headed towards the gym and there was Fawkner

"I'm Falkener, the bird gym leader it's 3 on 3 begin?" asked Fawkner

"Uh, yeah" replied Sapphire. "Go Ledyba!" Sapphire sent out Ledyba.

"Hmph. I send out pidgey, sand attack!" Fawknerr ordered. Pidgey used sand attack in ledyba's face making it dizzy.

"Ledyba! use tackle" commanded Sapphire. Ledyba instead bashed into the gym wall.

"Pidgey wing attack!" ordered Fawkner. Pidgey swiped at ledyba sending it flying.

"Ledyba, you did good now return!" said Sapphire. Fawkner returned Pidgey.

"A bit weak bug pokemon are weak against flying types, anyway go Hoothoot"Fawkner told Sapphire. Someone came in behind Richie.

"Huh?" said Richie turning around it was a girl. She had Blonde curly hair. She was wearing a black vest top with a blue jacket on top and a white skirt.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" said Richie.

"Who's that trainer?" asked the girl.

"He's Sapphire a friend of mine, his first gym. Are you new too?" replied Richie.

"Yeah. I'm hoping to be a gym leader when I'm older I've got my first Pokemon already." she answered. "He's cute!"

"yeah. Sapphire you got a fan!" called Richie.

"Totodile go!" said saphire. "hi!"

"Enough talk let's battle Hoothoot peck" said Fawkner. Totodile dodged the attack.

"Ok! Totodile water gun!" comanded Sapphire. Totodile shot water at Hoothoot knocking it inot the ceiling.

"Return, Hoothoot" said Fawkner. "Let's begin the final round Go! Noctowl!" Fawkner sent out a Noctowl ready for battle.

"Sapphire, that Noctowl's at a very high level you got a chance of loosing big time!" explained Richie.

Hey Sapphire, my name's Daisy!" said the girl.

"Hi. Well sure go Zubat!" said Sapphire. Out came Zubat for the final round. They began both of them swooped at each other, both missing each other.

"Noctowl! it's a zubat, we can win use foresight!" ordered Fawkner.

"Zubat, supersonic!" ordered Saphire.

"Go sapphire!" cheered Daisy.

"You only just met Sapphire, Daisy" complained Richie.

"Noctowl come to your sences and wing attack!" yelled Fawkner. Noctowl couldn't come to its sences at wing attacked the roof and knocking it down to the floor. "Return. Well done you won, here the Zephry badge." Fawkner gave Sapphire the badge.

"So you got the badge then" said Richie, with Sapphire at the pokemon center.

"Yeah. Now all the rest!" Sapphire told Richie.

"Well I got to go...to Bellsprout tower" said Sapphire, leaving. hey waved goodbye and Richie left. When Sapphire's Pokemon were healed, Daisy came in running to Sapphire.

"I won!" she cheered. "My Mareep really beat that Noctowl in about 2 shots"

"I done...about 2 or 3" said Sapphire. "Well. what other Pokemon do you have?"

"I have a Mareep,Tediursa and Hopip" replied Daisy. "There so cute!"

"Cool, well are you going to heal your pokemon?" asked Sapphire.

"Yeah, I forgot" Daisy replied, running towards Nurse joy. A minute later she came back.

"Daisy, do you want to travel me around Jhoto?" asked Sapphire.

"Sure why not. I could learn great tips from you." Daisy replied, hapily. One hour later they left towards Azeala town, where Sapphire would get his second badge.


End file.
